User talk:Warriorcat1195
Here are some ground rules for my talk page: Don't do anything stupid No swearing I do charart requests! Please fill out a form as the following: '1. '''Blank '''2. '''Pelt color '''3. '''pattern (tortoiseshell, tabby--be sure to say what kind of tabby, and the color of the stripes--, bicolored, etc) '''4. '''extras (scars, torn ears, etc) '''5. '''eye color '''6. '(optional) ear, nose, and pad color '''7. '''other Enjoy! First Archive, Second Archive Sure!-- 04:35, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Re:100 years Yes please! 05:03, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Send it to hsqadkyg3wckpn1@jetable.org, and there's have 24 hours before it expires. I'll let you know when I get it. 02:23, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Aww I love it! You picked an awesome song. 20:57, November 22, 2016 (UTC) I came to comment as soon as I watched it XD I noticed it was different. I love it, a nice christmasy theme. 21:12, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Not really since we can't cite it... but we can cite you. Add the descriptions of the characters and cite them as "revealed by the author" Done and done. 09:25, November 25, 2016 (UTC) IDK, I mean, would you count it as an official source? I wouldn't, really. It seems like a fanfiction (fanfiction of a fanfiction?????) 22:18, November 25, 2016 (UTC) IDK, I mean Kate Cary once did a little story, but it's considered (and she considers it) a fanfiction. 23:28, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Alrighty I'll go do that. 23:02, November 26, 2016 (UTC) I'm not comfortable with sharing my email because it has my real name in it, sorry. :( -- 18:32, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Sure, how about Foxstep@somethingblah.org :P -- 18:36, November 21, 2016 (UTC) All right. Send it to foxstep12@gmail.com -- 18:44, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Signature done :) And I'd love to see your video, if you could shoot it to spookycat27art@gmail.com Sure, I'll check it! -- 21:29, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Ranks So as you might've seen, my upcoming novella includes a few new ranks. Those would account for new blanks, right? Re: Thanks! If you think it's okay, the one on my userpage seems more like a Society Cat pose, not for the leader, though we would tweak the position eventually. And by the way, I just put up the prologue + 2 chapters, which are linked on the main book page :) Fixed signature. :3 Oops, fixed that. I originally had it one way but I forgot to take the old listing out. Chararts Hey so I remembered we have this thing called charart images >< so my images are almost done, just got Faithkit. I'm not planning to release anything soon so, what would you like me to work on? 09:03, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Alrighty I'm doing Beechtail, warrior first then kit. 20:44, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Oh and I'm planning to do some blanks too (starting with the currently needed minus society cats, Spooky can have those) so can I have the pictures the kittypet, cave-guard and prey-hunter poses are based off? 21:05, November 24, 2016 (UTC) I cannot find the kittypet blank in my archive. I'll try to look up images on the wiki. Yes I'll start over the softpaw and kittypet but finish the rest. 21:16, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Alright found the kittypet. Honestly I'd rather start over with all the images, since it'll be easier for me to make them good the way I usually do. 21:20, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Alrighty I'll get onto it. 00:07, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks! But on my screen, the image you sent looks really white, and she's supposed to be pale gray. Could I try something else with the tint, then see if you like it? Re: By any chance could you send me the picture this was referenced off of? (if it was; if not, np) I like the pose, but for a constructor, it might be altered a tad as they're really bulky (strong) cats. Staff Hey, so I had an idea on some staff rules. Tbh, we literally don't have /any/ and there should be at least some to avoid a situation I see happening. Basically, they're pretty loose rules, but are enforced strictly. Reason I'm bringing this up is 'cause a wiki I'm on is struggling with this exact same situation, and I don't want it to happen to /us/. Anyway, they'd be something like: *A user must be an admin before they can become a bureaucrat. *If a staff member makes no edits on the wiki for 6 months, without notice, they will be warned. After another three months, they will lose their position if their activity does not improve. *A member must have at least 500 edits to be an admin. There are exceptions for outstanding users. Just to consider; would hate to see this be a problem in the future if there aren't a few rules or so. Putting this on Stealth's page too. Yeah, I know. But WW has a Admin Information page, so I didn't know we were putting it on the same page^ Btw, what you listed is cool, but by any chance do you agree with he one rule suggestion I added on Stealth's page? If so, add that too. Re:More of my art! :D Awwwwwweeessssoooooooommmmmmeeee!!!! You showed that teacher who's best!! XD Congratulations! 21:15, December 6, 2016 (UTC)